Mira
Mira is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary A mysterious wizard that has a high ranking among Ptolemaios' masked soldiers, Mira has incredibly high power and uses them to serve the Ptolemaic Army. She carries a small ray gun that shoots out a small laser, and can use her "Infinity Corridor" to trap enemies within, where she finishes them off. Her identity is unknown, as she always wears a mask to cover her face. Very few have seen her actual face, giving her a shroud of mystery. She takes it off during her victory animation, but even then, her face is not fully visible by the player. She's also sadistic despite her cheerful-like personality. Because of her unknown origins, her unusually high power and high ranking among the masked soldiers, they often see her with suspicion. Ptolemaios, however, seems to have complete trust in her. Mira is responsible for human experimentation in Ptolemaios' cult. So far, four of her subjects have appeared in-game; Simon, Damian, Achetto and Sally. In the story "Diaphtora Genesis", Mira is revealed to be Ptolemaios' daughter from the future, and her face is revealed for the first time. Story Extra Ops Mira first appears in the Extra Ops "Royal Identity", where a masked soldier asks Ptolemaios about the intruding Rebel Army. Ptolemaios tasks her with stopping the intruders, and the masked soldiers are hesitant to help her. Ptolemaios tells the soldiers not to worry about her. Mira traps Navy in her "Infinity Corridor" so that she can finish her off. Navy sends the Cabrakan MK II at her, though she easily defeats it. She is about to kill Navy when Vita breaks through her spell and rescues Navy. Mira is surprised by how Vita managed to break in and decides to let them go rather than pursue them as it is just their first encounter. She later appears in "United Front the 4th" where Owen trails her after being told to by Dragunov. She knew that Owen was following her and what his intentions were. When he tries to question her, Mira cryptically states that he will know in the future. Mira later rallies the Ptolemaic Army to capture the Golden Nokana in "United Front the 10th". She was also given Beecham under Anastasia's orders. However, she seems to be unaware that Beecham was sent to investigate the secrets she is hiding. Upon learning of the Cyclobster, Mira sends Damian and Achetto to acquire it for her, loaning them several masked cultists and Anastasia's sect. After Damian returns from his defeat to Beatriz, Mira reassures him as she knew the battle was insignificant. She then gave him a new assignment. Following the ritual to revive Ptolemaios, Mira uses a spell to turn people all over the world into ashes as the first step into destroying and reshaping the world into Ptolemaios' view. She learns from Achetto that Damian is still fighting the twins, and appears to cancel her spell, restoring all of her victims. Another Story First appearing in the story "Birth of the High Priestess", she's informed of Anastasia IV's plight by one of her believers who she sent out to find them. She serves as Ptolemaios' representative and meets with Anastasia IV, agreeing to help her if they bring back a "core" Ptolemaios is looking for. The sect brings the core to them, which Mira takes and fulfills her end of the deal by driving away the Arabian Army. She offers the core to Ptolemaios and soon consults with her subject Simon, who's been experimented on. She later appears in "Your Shining Light of Hope" where she tasks Simon with killing Licht after sensing his presence, telling her to play it safe and retreat if her life is in danger, since she doesn't want her pawn to die too early. Mira and her subordinates soon find the Red Goblin and his friends, with the former being taken out by Ptolemaios herself. When Damian and Achetto start bickering over who had the better battle, Mira stops and orders both of them to capture Elena and Licht, but Vatn and Jin arrive to retrieve them before they can do so. Following Ptolemaios' defeat, Mira takes her subordinates to revive him, crushing the rebellion in its infancy, although it appears that all of the rebelling officers appeared to have escaped. She ignores them for now and proceeds with the ritual to revive Ptolemaios, which is successful at the cost of her own anima, and the two set out to put the world under their control. Trivia *She is the third Box Crank unit to have a Special Rare version. The others being Navy and Aileen. **However, her illustration has a similar appearance and different pose but without her ray gun. Gallery Mira-Diaptora-Genesis-MSA-Idle.gif|Idle animation (Diaptora Genesis) DZCM8GRVwAAEARR.png|Special Mira Unit_illust_1276.png|Mira Diaptora Genesis Mira (Concept).png|Original design sheet EJD2mFMX0AE9E5J.png|Diaptora Genesis design sheet Video ROYAL IDENTITY： MSA EXTRA OPS ミラ：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters